<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шаг за шагом by lockedinsleepyrooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095643">Шаг за шагом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms'>lockedinsleepyrooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, пропущенная сцена</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Границы стерлись, но Сэм все еще продолжал идти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шаг за шагом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll Keep Coming — Low Roar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пустошь земель Америки встречает Сэма с привычной холодностью и неприветливостью. За спиной беснуется гром — тревожный знак приближения дождя. Сэм сильнее натягивает лямки рюкзака и продолжает идти.</p>
<p>Шаг за шагом, вдох за выдохом.</p>
<p>Тяжеловесный груз тянет к земле, будто выжженной палящим солнцем. Морщинистая поверхность стареет несколько раз за день, обильно орошаемая темпоральным дождем. Здесь почти ничего не растет, а что умудряется выжить вопреки судьбе в итоге все равно — рано или поздно — погибает.</p>
<p>Течение времени на этой земле можно проследить даже в незначительной капле воды, коснувшейся кожи. Сэму кажется, что смерть никогда не была так близка, как после первого выплеска. Он останавливается, из последних сил поворачивает голову и громко выдыхает. Перевернутая радуга, легкая дымка от дождя и темные силуэты вдали. Да, думает Сэм, смерть буквально идет по его пятам.</p>
<p>Впереди еще несколько километров пешком по почти непроходимой местности, лагеря МУЛов и то, от чего Сэм бы хотел сбежать навсегда. «Отражения нас самих» — монстры, которые прятались по ту сторону. А освободившись, протянули свои руки к единственному источнику жизни. Сэм передергивает плечами. Он видит отпечатки ладоней каждый раз в зеркале, и это живое напоминание, что молиться больше некому.</p>
<p>Кто-то из команды Бриджес говорил, что раньше люди верили в Бога, верили в великое создание мира и искупление грехов. Человеческая жизнь не была чистым выживанием или только лишь борьбой за место под солнцем. Они поклонялись идолам и плакали, почувствовав приближение конца. Теперь границы стерлись, надобность в эфемерном властителе пропала. Люди остались одни, погребенные под землей или спрятанные за завесой снежных бурь в горах.</p>
<p>Люди стали сами себе Богами. Слепая вера сменилась вынужденными действиями.</p>
<p>Сэм не понимал до конца, что значит быть Богом, но почему-то внутренне смутно осознавал. Его путь лежал через станции выживальщиков, вглубь континента, к тем людям, которые много лет существовали в одиночестве. Раньше они знали, что никто им не поможет, поэтому не надеялись на волю случая. Брошенные и отчаявшиеся. Этим людям не нужно было знать, кто есть Бог, кто есть Дьявол, потому что смерть обрела физическое воплощение в лице Тварей и некроза.</p>
<p>На смену каменистому ландшафту пришли глубокие ручьи и островки высокой травы. Стало светлее, сквозь серые тучи просочились мягкие лучи солнца. Сэм упорно шел к точке назначения, контейнеры на спине тихо гремели, сталкиваясь друг с другом.</p>
<p>Теперь у человечества была надежда. Она вымученно передвигалась от одного УЗЛА к другому. Дышала, думала и бросала тихие короткие фразы. Сэм был этой надеждой — нитью, что должна была связать людей между собой. Он не мнил себя Богом, его даже не волновала судьба Америки.</p>
<p>Амелия, Берег, Хиггс, Выход смерти, Фактор вымирания, Фрэджайл и Бриджес. Границы стерлись, но Сэм все еще продолжал идти.</p>
<p>Шаг за шагом, вдох за выдохом.</p>
<p>ББ недовольно заворочался в капсуле.</p>
<p>— Тише, Лу, — хрипло сказал Сэм. — Мы почти на месте. Скоро все закончится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо Норману и Мадсу, Кодзиме и тем, кто составлял и утверждал саундтрек к игре. <br/>Спасибо людям, которые причастны к выходу DS вообще.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>